


Things We Say When No One's Looking

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Different Timelines, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I'm basically putting all of my random character interaction bullshit into one fic, Memes, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Texting, chatfic, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: A collection of chatlogs from different Etherians over the ages. Most specifically, the ones from She-Ra , the princess of power.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more chatfics in this fandom so I'm being the change I want in the world.

So no one gets confused: 

YEEHAW - Adora  
iSparkle - Glimmer  
Bow - Bow  
Daddy - Catra  


* * *

** Catra >> Adora  
**

-Catra sends various photos of her ass and breasts-   
** Daddy:  ** Hey Adora ;3  
** YEEHAW: ** I'm-  
** Daddy: ** Ready to come back to The Horde yet?? ;3 **  
  
  
Adora >> Glimmer **

**YEEHAW:** I can't believe The Horde is trying to brain wash me  
 **iSparkle:** What do you MEAN The Horde is trying to brain wash you?!  
 **YEEHAW:** Look at this latest Horde propaganda sent to ME from Catra!  
-Sends a screenshot of Catra's DMs with Adora-  
 **iSparkle:** Adora...why is Catra called Daddy...why is she sending you nudes when we're at war...  
 **YEEHAW: **Don't tell me it's got you too Glimmer?!  
 **iSparkle:** ANSWER MY QUESTIONS ADORA?!  
 **YEEHAW:** Look it's a long story okay  
 **iSparkle:** A story...I don't want to know...  
 **iSparkle:** But send your own nudes back and see how she reacts  
 **YEEHAW:** That's...A GREAT IDEA GLIMMER  
 **iSparkle:** Once again I am a fountain of wisdom

** Catra >> Adora  
  
YEEHAW:  ** Ms?? Ms.Daddy?? I have something for you...  
 **Daddy:** Oh? What is it?   
**YEEHAW:** I can send propaganda BACK bitch  
-Adora sends a picture of her abs-   
**YEEHAW:** Ready to come to The Rebellion yet?? ;3   
**Daddy:** Hm...  
-Adora sends a picture of her ass-  
 **Daddy:** I'm coming over  
 **YEEHAW:** WHAT?!  
 **Daddy:** That ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower   
  


** Adora >> Glimmer **

**YEEHAW:** I think we have a problem  
 **iSparkle:** What is it??  
 **YEEHAW:** Catra is coming over  
 **YEEHAW** : She called my ass grass??? What does that mean??  
 **iSparkle:** Oh dear gods Adora...


	2. Chapter 2

So no one gets confused: 

YEEHAW - Adora  
iSparkle - Glimmer  
Bow - Bow  
Daddy - Catra

* * *

  
**Glimmer >> Adora**   
  


**iSparkle:** Hey Adora, you still coming over for movie night??  
 **YEEHAW:** I can't  
 **iSparkle: **Aw c'mon don't bail on me and Bow now!!  
 **YEEHAW:** No, you don't understand  
 **YEEHAW:** I CAN'T  
 **iSparkle:** Huh?? Wha??  
 **YEEHAW:** Catra has chosen me as her bed  
 **YEEHAW:** I can not disturb her  
 **iSparkle:** I....  
 **iSparkle:** Adora...  
 **iSparkle:** When will I see you again Adora?  
 **iSparkle:** When will you return from the war?  
 **YEEHAW:** That is not for me to decide  
 **YEEHAW:** Goodbye forever Glimmer


	3. Chapter 3

So no one gets confused: 

YEEHAW - Adora  
iSparkle - Glimmer  
Bow - Bow  
Daddy - Catra  
Flowers - Perfuma  
Wife 1- Spinerlla  
Wife 2 - Netossa  
Sea-Ra - Mermista  
Smashing - Sea Hawk

* * *

**Princess Alliance Chat**  
  
 **YEEHAW:** OKAY EMERGENCY  
 **YEEHAW:** CATRA IS IN THE CASTLE AND I CAN'T FIND HER  
 **iSparkle:** WHAT??  
 **Bow:** What??  
 **Flowers:** Oh dear  
 **Sea-Ra:** How tragic  
 **Smashing:** Maybe we should set something on fire...  
 **Sea-Ra:** No, Sea Hawk, arson doesn't fix everything  
 **Smashing:** But my dearest Mermista  
 **Smashing:** Arson fixes MOST problems  
 **Sea-Ra:** ...okay you have a point  
 **Sea-Ra:** what are we gonna do?  
 **Flowers:** have you attempted using the power of recreational herbs  
 **Sea-Ra:** yeah use weed to lure her in or something  
 **YEEHAW:** I AM NOT USING WEED TO FIND CATRA  
 **Flowers:** i mean for you Adora but okay  
 **Smashing:** maybe since Catra is a cat maybe catnip will do??  
 **Bow:** or meowmix since she seems to like that?  
 **YEEHAW:** i will use meowmix  
  
  
 **Adora >> Catra**  
 **YEEHAW:** hey  
 **YEEHAW:** i got goods  
-sends a picture of meowmix and catnip-  
 **YEEHAW:** come home pls i miss u  
 **Daddy:** adora  
 **Daddy:** why the fuck did you send me 50 messages  
 **Daddy:** bitch i was napping  
 **Daddy:** and oh  
 **Daddy:** is that what i think it is???  
 **Daddy:** offerings??  
 **YEEHAW:** yes for you if you come back  
 **Daddy:** look above you  
 **YEEHAW:** oh  
 **Daddy:** ur a dumbass but you're MY dumbass  
 **Daddy:** now give your offerings to your cat overlord


End file.
